


Untouched

by sweetpumpkin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpumpkin/pseuds/sweetpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아서는 중증의 결벽증을 가지고 있는, 전직 피아니스트이자 현직 임스의 피아노 개인 교수.</p>
<p>임스는 딱 한 편 찍은 포르노 무비가 히트한 이래로 현재는 헐리우드 B급 액션 스타로 굳건한 커리어를 지키고 있고, 다시 A급 월드 스타로 도약을 기도하는 중인 파란만장한 경력의 배우. 현재 보골륩스키 감독의 새 영화에서 피아니스트 역할로 출연하기 위해 아서에게 피아노 개인 지도를 받고 있는 중.</p>
<p>둘은 일련의 사건을 거쳐 지금은 사귀는 사이이지만, 아서의 결벽증 때문에 손도 한 번 못 잡고 미치도록 순수하게 연애중.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

  
****프롤로그**   


이것은 잠자는 숲속의 미녀가 왕자의 키스를 받고 깨어난 이후의 이야기, 신데렐라가 왕자와 결혼한 이후의 이야기, 행복한 결말로 끝난 로맨스 무비의 엔딩 타이틀 이후의 이야기, 그리고 임스가 결벽증 환자인 자신의 연인, 아서와의 ‘애정 어린 접촉’을 위해 단계별로 필사적인 사투를 벌이는 것에 관한 이야기이다.

 

 

 

  
****Part1 : 10cm**   


**  
**

그래서 마침내, 1년간의 사투 끝에 임스는 승리를 쟁취했다. 그는 미치광이 감독 - 이긴 하지만 이 사람 영화에 출연하는 것만으로도 오스카 후보는 따 놓은 당상인 - 보골륩스키 감독의 새 영화에 피아니스트 역할로 캐스팅되었다. 그리고 그 미치광이 감독이 자신의 영화에 출연하려면 반드시 완벽하게 마스터해야 한다던 12곡도 임스 기준에선 어느 정도 완벽하게 마스터 했다.

그러나 이 모든 것은 단지 임스 혼자의 힘으로 이룬 것 이라 할 순 없다. 해서는 안 된다. 그의 옆엔 늘 아서가 있었다. 전직 피아니스트이자 현재 임스의 피아노 선생인 아서. 때로는 자로 임스의 등짝을 사정없이 후려치고 때로는 보조개를 깊게 패고 환한 미소를 보여주며, 피아노를 연주하는 괴로움과 즐거움을 동시에 알게 해 주었던 아서. 그리고 지난 1년간 임스가 피땀 흘려 일궈낸 대견한 승리의 가장 자랑스러운 전리품인 아서. 사랑스런 아서. 마침내 임스의 연인이 된 아서.

 

........ 여전히 손도 잡을 수 없는 그대를 과연 ‘연인’ 이라 불러도 타당한 것인가에 대해선 좀 더 생각해봐야겠지만.

 

**

임스는 아서가 중증의 결벽증 환자란 사실을, 물론 아주 어린 시절부터 경험을 통해 잘 알고 있었다. 어릴 적 그들은 옆집 친구 사이였으니까.

아서는 ‘더러워.’란 말을 입에 달고 다니며, 누군가와 손이 닿기라도 하면 물티슈로 벅벅 닦은 후, 늘 휴대하고 있는 소독제로 한 번 더 씻어내는 유난스런 아이였다. 그가 단지 유난을 떠는 게 아니라, 타인과 3분 이상 지나치게 친밀한 접촉을 - 이를테면 포옹 같은 - 한다면 기절하고 만다는 걸, 임스는 역시 경험을 통해 잘 알고 있다. 아서를 3분 이상 포옹해서 마침내 기절하게 만들었던 장본인이 바로 임스 자신이었으니까. 임스가 아서를 껴안았던, 임스의 열일곱 번 째 생일이기도 했던 그 날, 아서는 임스를 저주한 후 기절했었다. 아니, 기절했다 깨어난 후 저주했던가? 어쨌든 중요한 건 ‘포옹’이란 건 아서의 신경이 견뎌낼 수 없는 끔찍하게 더러운 일이었고, 아서가 임스를 저주했고, 이후 십 수 년 간 그들은 머나먼 사이가 되어버렸다는 것이다.

그래서 현재, 28세의 생일을 코앞에 두고 있는 임스는 십 수 년 만에 되찾은 자신의 아서, 이제 드디어 연인이 되어준 사랑스런 아서의 몸 어느 곳에도 감히 함부로 손을 댈 수가 없었다.

 

**

처음 1주 정도, 임스는 그냥 아서의 웃는 얼굴만 헤벌레 바라보며 평생 고자인 채로 살아도 좋겠다고 생각했다.

2주째가 되자, 임스는 뭔가 초조해지기 시작했다.

3주째가 되자, 임스의 거시기도 매우 초조한 것처럼 보였다.

 

**

“‘이걸’ 피아노 건반이라고 생각해보면 어떨까”

임스가 말했다.

“이걸? 네가 지금 ‘이거’ 라고 말하고 있는 게 ‘이거’ 맞아?”

아서가 정확히 임스의 성기를 손가락으로 가리키며 엄숙한 표정으로 물었다.

피아노에 관한 일이라면 아서는 늘 엄숙했다. 경배하고 숭배하고 사랑하는 희고 검은 건반들. 아직 둘이 사귀기 전, 임스는 아서의 손가락이 건반을 누비고 애무하듯 쓰다듬고 사랑을 나누듯 교감하는 걸 볼 때마다 자신이 아서의 아래에 누워 아서의 피아노가 되는 상상을 했었다. 사귀기 시작하면 정말 그렇게 될 수 도 있으리라 생각했건만, 그건 크나큰 착각이었다. 아서는 물론 임스를 사랑하고 있지만, 그의 몸은 여전히 임스를 거부하며 조금이라도 닿을라치면 화들짝 놀라곤 했던 것이다.

임스는 온 몸에 피아노 건반을 문신으로 새겨볼까도 했지만, 그냥 웃겨 보이기만 할 것이라 이내 고개를 저었다. 곧잘 얼간이 같은 실수를 저지르곤 했던 임스 평생에 그건 드물게 현명한 판단이었다.

벌건 대낮에 거실 한 가운데서 샤워 가운을 벗어 던지고, 셔츠 단추를 목까지 채운 단정한 차림새로 피아노 앞에 앉아있는 연인 앞에서 자신의 것을 홀라당 내보이고 있는 모양새는 역시 그다지 슬기로운 모습은 아닌 것 같지만.

“그냥, 마인드 컨트롤을 좀 해봐. 이게--”

임스가 자신의 성기를 가리키며 계속해서 말을 이었다.

“건반이라고 상상하면... 세상에서 유일하게 네가 스스럼없이 더러움을 모르고 터치할 수 있는 게 바로 피아노 건반이잖아. 넌 가끔 보면 피아노랑 섹스하는 것 같다니까. 오, 달링. 너 정말 네가 피아노 칠 때 어떤지, 연주실황 DVD를 한 번 봐야 돼.”

임스는 자신이 이전에 아서의 피아노 콘서트 DVD를 보며 자위한 적이 있단 사실까진 말하지 않았다. 하지만 ‘DVD’란 단어를 뱉어냄과 동시에 벌써부터 반쯤 풀리기 시작한 임스의 눈과 벌어진 입술과 뺨의 홍조와 가쁜 숨결을 말없이 지켜보고 있던 아서는 모든 것을 다 알 것만 같았다. 아서는 눈썹을 매우 위험한 모양으로 찡그리고 임스를 노려보았다.

“좋아. 네 그걸 건반이라고 상상하고...”

무서운 표정과 달리 의외로 긍정적인 아서의 대사에 임스는 눈이 휘둥그레지며 입이 헤벌쭉 벌어졌다.

“글리산도로 천천히 훑어줄까?” (*글리산도 -손을 뒤집어 건반 위를 손톱으로 미끄러지듯 다다다 훑는 피아노 주법)

아서가 임스의 아랫도리를 노려보며 가차없이 말했다.

임스는 아서의 손톱이 자신의 성기 위를 긁어 내리는 걸 상상하니 오소소 소름이 돋았지만 어쩐 일인지 그의 물건은 점점 더 부풀어 오르고 있었다. 아서는 임스의 성기와 눈을 번갈아 쳐다보며 어이없다는 표정을 지었다.

“아니, 달링. 난 그냥...” 임스는 최대한 여유로운 미소를 지으려 노력했다. “ Dolce (아름답게), Amabile(사랑스럽게, 아름답게), Apassionato (정열적으로) 정도면 딱 좋겠는데.”

“포르테시시모(*fff - 최대한 더할나위 없이 강력하게) 10연타로 거시기를 두들겨 맞는 건 어떨 것 같아?

아서가 이번엔 피아노 의자에서 일어나 임스 쪽으로 조금 더 위험한 눈빛을 하고 다가왔다.

하지만 임스는 입꼬리를 살짝 올리며 옆의 소파에 느긋이 앉았다.

“나한테 손 못 대잖아, 달링. 물론 손 대 준다면 그건 이루 말 할 수 없이 좋은 일이겠지만.”

아서가 멈춰 섰다. 아서는 결벽증 때문에 임스의 반경 30cm내로는 더 이상 진입할 수가 없었다. 이를 갈며 쏘아보는 아서의 강력한 눈빛을 아랑곳하지 않고 임스가 계속해서 중얼거렸다.

“넌 진짜 네가 피아노 칠 때 어떤 모습인지 알아야 된다고 달링. 네 손은 정말 아름다워. 희고 늘씬하게 뻗었지만 연약함이란 건 조금도 없지. 그 무자비하게 강하고 힘센 손가락으로 건반을 지긋이 누르고, 튕기고, 꼬집고, 쓸어 올리고, 장난치듯 희롱하고, 부드러운 반죽인 양 주무르고, 그리고 크레센도(*점점 강하게), 크레센도, 크레센도.... ”

임스의 그르렁 거리는 낮은 목소리는 마치 악기 소리와도 같았다. 아서가 모르는, 낮고 부드럽지만 한 번씩 현을 긁어내릴 때마다 아서를 움찔거리게 만드는, 미지의 악기. 아서가 고개를 슬며시 임스쪽으로 내밀었다. 아마도 이것으로 반경 28cm 접근 성공. 임스의 입꼬리가 살짝 올라갔다.

“그리곤 땀방울이 하얀 이마를 타고 길다란 선을 그리며 흘러내려 셔츠 안쪽까지 미끄러지듯 떨어져. 살짝 벌어진 입술 사이론 슬슬 가쁜 숨이 흘러나오지. 휘몰아치는 선율에 묻혀 그 숨소리가 어떤 건지 정확히는 알 수 없지만, 오르락 내리락 하는 어깨, 힘차게 페달을 밟을 때마다 살짝 들썩이는 엉덩이의 리듬에서, 난 충분히 그 음색을 느낄 수 있어. 달링. 그리고 넌 페달 밟는 걸 아주 좋아하지. 발을 붙인 상태에서 짧게 짧게 짧게 여러번 조금씩 얕고 감질나게 누르고. 그리고 다시 이번엔 깊게 지긋이, 잠깐 발을 땠다 또 한 번 지긋이... 다시... 이번엔 폭발적인 악센트가 나올 차례야. 그래. 페달을 계속 깊게 끊어 밟아. 그리고 한 음 한 음 마다 온 몸의 무게를 손가락 끝에 전부 떨어뜨려 세게 찌르고, 세게 찌르고, 세게 찌르고.... tempestoso(*폭풍처럼 격렬하게) 더, 더, 계속............... Oh........................"

“Fuck!"

“Fuck!"

그 둘은 동시에 Fuck를 외쳤다. 원래는 이럴 계획이 전혀 아니었겠지만, 애석하게도 임스는 자기 대사에 자기가 가버리고 말았다.

다행히 아서는 임스가 사정하기 3초전, 그의 물기어린 눈빛에서 조짐을 읽었다. 그리고 마치 액션 스타가 폭탄 피하듯, 빛처럼 빠른 동작으로 몸을 날려 건너편 소파 뒤쪽으로 펄쩍 뛰어, 흩뿌려지는 무언가를 피했다.

“맙소사”

소파 뒤에 몸을 숨긴 채, 고개만 빼꼼히 내민 아서가 숨을 가쁘게 쉬며 말했다.

“너 요즘 정말 욕구불만이구나.”

다행히도 화난 것 같진 않았다. 아니, 임스는 오히려 자신을 그윽하게 쳐다보는 아서의 눈빛에서 어떤 연민 같은 걸 느꼈다.

보통사람 같으면 좀 창피한 순간이었을지도 모르겠지만, 임스는 이미 아까 마치 치한처럼 아서 앞에서 샤워 가운을 열어젖히고 자기 걸 다 보여줬던 그 순간 수치를 버렸기에, 더 이상 그다지 민망한 기분도 들지 않았다. 아니, 뭐 약간은 들기도 했지만 애써 부정하며 거친 숨결을 가다듬고 티슈를 뽑아들었다.

“그런데 달링.” 임스가 소파 뒤에서 이제 막 몸을 일으킨 아서를 보고 씩 웃었다.

“어째 너도 좀 욕구 불만인 것 같네”

아서의 바지 앞섶이 젖어 있었다.

아서는 임스를 외면했지만, 다른 곳을 쳐다본다고 붉어진 뺨이 눈에 뜨이지 않을 리는 없었다.

 

**

“달링, 그러니까 이게 건반이라고 생각하면...” 임스가 다시 한 번 주장하기 시작했다.

“피아노 얘긴 그만 해! 네가 자꾸 나한테 이상한 걸 세뇌시키니까 앞으로 피아노 칠 때마다 건반이 네 거시기로 보일 것 같다고.”

아서가 피아노 뚜껑을 쾅 소리가 나도록 닫으며, 등 뒤에 선 임스를 향해 몸을 돌려 앉았다.

그 소리도 무서웠거니와, 피아노 건반이 자기 거시기로 보이는 걸 실제로 상상해보니 그것 역시 무서운 일일 것 같아서, 임스는 항복의 표시로 뒤로 물러나며 팔을 휘휘 저었다.

“오케이, 달링. 릴렉스~ 릴레스~”

아서는 피아노에 등을 대고 앉아 팔짱을 끼고 이마를 찡그리더니, 잠시 망설이다가 의외의 말을 꺼냈다.

“내가 수면제를 먹고 죽은 듯이 자는 동안, 네가 나한테 한 번 박으면 어때? 난 정말 아무것도 모르고 죽은 듯이 잠만 잘 거야.”

“................................ 달링! 그건 대개 강간범들이 하는 짓이지.”

“내가 사전에 동의를 한 거니까 강간이 아니지. 난 괜찮아.”

아서가 결연하게 고개를 끄덕이며 외쳤다. 임스는 갑자기 아서의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다.

“강간이 아니면 시체 애호가들이나 하는 짓이겠지, 달링. 됐어. 내가 요즘 너를 너무 몰아붙였던 것 같네. 난 정말 널 그런 식으로 다루고 싶지 않다고. 난 괜찮아. 나에겐 손이 있어.”

아서가 입을 비죽 내밀었다.

아서는 대부분 누구에게나, 그의 옷장을 차지하고 있는 똑같은 모양과 색깔의 수십 벌의 맞춤 수트와 마찬가지로, 한결 같은 무뚝뚝한 표정으로 일관했지만, 임스에게 한해서는 아주 가끔씩 무방비하게 풀린 얼굴을 보여주곤 했었다. 그러나 입을 비죽 내미는 건, 그의 무방비한 표정가운데서도 보기 드문, 아니 처음 보는 귀여운 것이었다. 임스는 갑자기 아서의 얇은 입술을 손가락으로 어루만지고 싶은 충동이 일었다. 그리고 미처 깨닫기도 전에 손이 뻗어나갔다. 손가락이 닫는 순간, 아서는 살인 모기에라도 물린 듯 펄쩍 뛰며 뒤로 물러섰다. 임스도 놀라서 뒤로 움찔하며 물러났다.

“일부러 그런 게 아냐. 미안해. 달링. 난…….”

“알아.” 아서는 피아노 때문에 더 이상 뒤로 물러설 자리가 없자 건반뚜껑 위로 기어 올라가다가, 임스의 눈과 마주치고 몸을 멈추었다.

임스가 피아노 옆 탁자에 항상 구비되어있는 물티슈를 조용히 건네주었다. 아서는 그걸 바라보며 이를 악물었다.

“닦지 않아도 돼. 넌 더러운 게 아니니까.” 아서가 마치 자기 자신을 설득하듯 말했다.

임스가 아서를 물끄러미 바라보았다.

“....... 저기, 지금 입술을 너무 깨물어서 피가 나고 있는 거 알아, 달링?”

“닦지 않을 거라니까!”

그러나 아서는 10분후 결국 화장실로 달려가 얼굴을 씻고 말았다.

 

**

임스는 오늘 처음으로, 새 영화의 대본 리허설을 마치고 온 터라 머리가 좀 지끈거렸다. 보골륩스키 감독의 까탈스러움에는 이미 캐스팅 단계의 미팅에서부터 익숙해져 있었기에 이제 그다지 신경 쓰이지도 않았지만, B급 액션배우로서의 임스의 이력에 대해 곱지 않은 시선을 보내는 다른, 소위 대선배급 명배우들 때문에 내내 바짝 긴장할 수밖에 없었다.

그래도 임스는 돌아오는 길엔 이내 행복한 기분에 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 이젠 더 이상 불 꺼진 집에 쓸쓸히 들어가지 않아도 되니까. 집에 도착하면 아서가 맨발로 뛰쳐나와 자신을 반기고 정열적인 키스를 퍼부으며... 일리는 없겠지만 적어도 한결같은 무뚝뚝한 표정으로 문을 열어줄 테니까. 운이 좋으면 또 귀여운 얼굴을 보게 될 지도 모르고.

하지만 아서는 문을 열어주지도, 그를 반겨주지도 않았다. 심지어 집안의 불들은 모두 꺼져 있었다.

“달링?”

이층에서 가느다랗게 불빛이 새어나왔다. 임스는 거실의 불을 켜지 않고, 숨을 죽인 채 바짝 긴장하며 조심스레 이층으로 가는 계단을 밟았다. 즐겨보곤 했던, 심지어 한 번은 게스트로 출연하기도 했던 드라마, ‘크리미널 마인드’의 끔찍한 살인 장면 하나가 생각났다. 계단이 삐걱거렸다.

“아서?”

임스가 조심스레, 어두컴컴한 집 안에서 현재 유일하게 불빛이 새어나오고 있는 침실의 문을 열었다. 바닥엔 붉은 자국이 점점이 얼룩져 침대까지 한 줄로 이어져 있었다. 임스는 터져 나오는 비명을 가까스로 손으로 막아내며 눈을 비비고 다시 한 번 바닥의 붉은 자국을 확인했다.

그건 장미 꽃잎이었다.

한 장 한 장 고심해서 고른 듯한 일정한 모양과 크기와 색깔의 장미 꽃잎이 바닥에 일 열로 늘어서 있었다. 줄은 자로 잰 듯 똑바른 모양이었다. 줄의 맨 끝에는 침대가, 그리고 침대 위에는 아서가 얇은 나이트가운 하나만 걸친 채로 마치 시체처럼 눈을 감고 누워 있었다. 아서의 가슴 위에 포스트잇이 붙여져 있었다. 임스는 살짝 떨리는 손으로 포스트잇을 집어 들었다. 선명하게 한 글자씩 눌러쓴 그 글씨는 분명 아서의 필체였다.

“맘껏 박아.”

한 장이 더 있었다.

“수면제 지속 시간은 약 6시간. 뒤처리는 깔끔히 부탁함.”

바람 한 점 없건만, 아서의 나이트가운이 스르르 미끄러져 어깨 한 쪽이 드러났다. 임스는 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다.

 

**

정확히 6시간 후, 아서가 침대 위에서 눈을 떴다.

“즐거운 밤이었어. 달링.”

임스가 정확히 30cm 떨어진 옆자리에서, 턱을 손에 괴고 아서 쪽으로 비스듬히 누운 채 윙크했다.

아서가 눈을 깜빡였다. 수면제 탓에 그리 맑은 기분은 아니어서 두서없는 대사가 튀어나왔다.

“장미꽃잎을 좀 낭만적으로 뿌려보려고 했는데…….”

“알아, 알아. 그 흐트러진 모양새를 참을 수가 없어서 일 열로 맞췄겠지. 하지만 이것도 맘에 들어. 아주 낭만적이야. 달링.”

임스가 키득키득 웃었다. 꽃잎은 아직도 바닥에 일 열로 누워있었다.

아서는 자신의 나이트가운 속을 슬쩍 들여다보았다. 그리고 미심쩍은 눈으로 임스의 얼굴을 쳐다본 후, 한 번 더 꼼꼼히 자신의 몸을 살폈다.

“뒤처리를 정말 깔끔히 했네?”

“어, 그게 말이지…….” 임스가 난처한 웃음을 지으며 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 아서는 잠시 이마에 주름을 아주 깊게 패더니, 이윽고 눈을 동그랗게 치켜뜨며 상체를 일으키고 버럭 소리 질렀다.

“이런, 고자새끼! 차려준 밥상도 못 먹어?!”

“그냥 신사라고 해줄래?　말했잖아. 이건 진짜, 강간범이나 시체 애호가들이나 할만한 짓이라고. 난 우리 달링이 너무 소중하다니까.”

“그냥 고자면서.”

아서가 입을 비죽 내밀었다. 임스는 그 입술을 또 한 번 만져보고 싶은 충동이 일었지만 이번엔 침대 머리판에 등을 기대고 앉아 팔짱을 꼈다.

“아닌 거 알면서.” 임스가 계속해서 키득키득 웃었다.

아서는 임스의 팔짱 낀 손, 그리고 팔뚝을 한참동안 쳐다보았다. 문신으로 뒤덮인 위쪽은 잘 모르겠지만 아래쪽 팔뚝, 그리고 손은 매우 거칠었다. 심지어 손등은 하얗게 일어나 있었다. 결벽증 환자인 아서와 사귀기 시작한 이래로, 임스는 최대한 청결을 유지하기 위해 하루에 몇십 번씩 비누로 소독제로 벅벅 씻곤 했다. 그렇게까지 할 필요는 없다고 만류해도 그냥 웃기만 했다.

“로션, 바르라고 줬잖아.”

아서가 조그맣게 중얼거렸다.

“자꾸 잊어버려.”

임스가 무성의하게 대답했다. 임스는 잠이 아직 모자란 듯, 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있었다. 침대 머리판에서 몸이 주르륵 미끄러져 내려왔다.

“대본 리허설은 어땠어?” 아서도 30cm 떨어진 옆자리에 비스듬히 누워 물었다.

“어려워. 다들 역시 명배우들이더라고.......” 임스가 느릿느릿 말했다.

“다 병신새끼들이야.”

“헤이, 달링. 릴렉스, 릴렉스................” 임스가 눈도 못 뜨고 이제 꿈속에 절반쯤 떨어진 상태로 중얼거렸다.

“네가 최고야.”

 아서는 그 말에 임스의 입 꼬리가 스르르 올라가는 걸 보며, 자신도 눈을 감았다.

 

**

임스는 정오가 다 되어 눈을 떴다. 옆으로 몸을 돌리니 아서는 수면제를 지나치게 많이 먹었던 것인지, 아직도 자고 있었다. 언제나 똑같이 흐트러짐 없이 반듯이 누운 정자세, 가슴위에 양 손을 포갠 채였다. 하지만 임스는 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 오늘 이 침대 위엔 뭔가 좀 이상한 것이 있었다. 임스는 눈을 잠시 가늘게 떴다가 손을 옆으로 뻗어 한 뼘 두 뼘.... 아서와의 거리를 재보았다. 반 뼘 정도가 모자랐다. cm로 따지자면 10cm 정도가 가까웠다.

아서와 임스와의 거리가 평소처럼 30cm가 아니라 20cm로 줄어있었다.

임스는 여전히 옆으로 누운 채 아서를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 어쩌면 아서는 깨어나자마자 가까워진 거리를 보고, 놀라서 또 도망칠 지도 모르지.

‘하지만 아닐 지도 몰라.’ 임스는 빙그레 웃었다.

‘아닐 수도 있어.’

 

 

그냥, 왠지 그런 아주 좋은 예감이 들었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> 아직 캐릭터 성격이 확연히 드러나지 않았지만 여기 아서는 스스로에 대한 자부심 쩌는 나 잘났네 캐릭터라 결벽증에 관한 컴플렉스, 이런 거 없구요. 오히려 임스는 명랑한 체 하지만 이런 저런 이유로 약간 그늘이 있는데, 시리즈가 진행될 수록 둘의 관계가 슬슬 역전 될 것 같습니다.
> 
> 2.  
> 음악 용어 이상한 거 눈에 띄시면 피드백 부탁드립니다.
> 
>  
> 
> ** 오마이갓! 글을 수정했을 뿐인데 덧글이 몽땅 날라갔습니다. 덧글 달아주신 모님께 정말 죄송합니다 ㅠㅠ


End file.
